


The best cook

by HikariMat



Series: Just the Three of Us [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Married Life, Sanji has a boyfriend and a husband, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: Luffy’s reactions to everything he cooked never failed to put Sanji in a good mood.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Just the Three of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	The best cook

As Sanji finished dinner preparations, he caught a glimpse of what Luffy was up to in the living room, always keeping an eye out to make sure he didn't bring down the house in a moment of distraction. One of his eyes was fixed on the boy and the other on the pots he was stirring with a wooden spoon.

The way Luffy moved restlessly from side to side indicated that he was clearly bored, which was quite common, since every day in their house had the same routine. As much as he always praised Sanji’s incredible culinary skills, Luffy found the time it took to prepare it very tedious, even more so because he was unable to enjoy Sanji’s company at those times, since he was prohibited from entering the kitchen.

“Sanjiii! Fooooood!” The blonde heard his husband beg for attention, whimpering as usual, although Sanji didn’t fall for that anymore. He had learned to deal with Luffy's dramas early on, so even if he threw himself on the floor and cried, nothing would make him give in.

“It's almost ready,” He replied with a smile and saw Luffy kneeling on the sofa and turning towards him, with a smile so big and bright to match his own that Sanji thought he would go blind.

Luffy’s reactions to everything he cooked never failed to put him in a good mood. And as soon as he finished setting the table, the little guy was already there, sitting and well-behaved, like a good boy. Sanji laughed and stroked the short strands of his dark hair, seeing Luffy practically rubbing his head against his hand. He was unfairly adorable and in doing so he could have anything he wanted.

When Sanji was going to sit on one of the only three chairs in that small house, Luffy slapped his hand on the nearest chair, making the blonde sigh. Luffy was really very needy and always wanted physical contact or to be as close as possible. At such times it was a little exaggerated, but the cook knew very well that there were times when he himself wanted physical contact and closeness. He felt his face heat up when he remembered certain events and Luffy’s gentle hand touching his face made him look in his direction.

“Sanji is so beautiful when his face is all red.” The loving words coming out of the younger man’s mouth made his face warm even more, so much so that he took Luffy’s hand away and turned subtly to face the other side. He had not yet gotten used to being loved in this way, treated with such affection that it made him feel foolish.

“Shut up and eat already, little monkey.” And even when he tried to offend Luffy, the nicknames that came out of his mouth were loving. That kind of relationship was really different from what Sanji’d had in his entire life and without a doubt the kind he never imagined having.

Admittedly, it was strange to marry someone who had almost no libido, while he exhaled horny energy every second of the day. The blonde was always overly sexual, so marrying a man who didn't even feel those needs was really weird. Of course, it's not like they never had sex, or as if Luffy didn’t feel any desire at all for him, it was just very rare and most of the time the act started with Sanji’s own perversions, since he was in need almost daily.

Sometimes he looked at the other's innocence and felt dirty for wanting him. He used to compare it with rubber, all soft and smooth, and feeling desire for someone like that could be strange. But after so much time together, he was more used to the idea.

“Sanji's food is sooooo delicious!” The praise spoken exaggeratedly loud took Sanji out of his daydreams, making him realize that he was being depraved even in that sacred moment. He smiled at the little boy and lightly caressed his face with the back of his hand, feeling Luffy kiss his finger lightly as Sanji touched his lips.

As much as Luffy’s compliments were always the same, to the point of being repetitive, Sanji always knew that they were genuine and honest. One thing Luffy couldn't do to save his life was lie, so everything that came out of his mouth was true. From the first time he said he would make Sanji his, until nowadays when they were making love in bed completely naked.

“Is the meat good?” Sanji asked with a smile, feeling his chest warm by the calm and pleasant mood of their home. Luffy only replied with his head, moving it positively several times and grabbing the huge chunk of meat he held by the bone. Even though Luffy was totally ill-mannered, he didn’t have the heart to scold him when he was eating like that.

It was not uncommon for him to lose concentration on his plate to pay attention to the little boy devouring his food. He always ate with such appetite that it was impossible for a cook not to fall in love more with every second.

After that deliciously perfect dinner, Sanji allowed Luffy to help him put the dishes away, since letting him wash them was usually not a good idea. It was common for the boy to lose his concentration and end up breaking his fancy plates, so he used to do that job himself, leaving only the last part for Luffy. And with the kitchen clean, they went to the couch, something that was already part of their routine. They exchanged soft caresses and gentle kisses, until the youngest lay on the cook's thighs and got Sanji to pet his head.

As with almost every other day, Luffy fell asleep in his lap and the blonde even felt his drool dripping down his pants that were too expensive to be drooled over, but it was Luffy, so that was fine.

And when it was almost midnight, Sanji heard the entrance door open and smiled slightly as Zoro was walking towards him until he was beside the sofa and bended down to kiss him deeply after letting out the typical grunt of jealousy, as if Zoro didn’t like seeing his boyfriend lying with the man he was married to, which always made Sanji laugh warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was watching Kinou Nani Tabeta? and all I could think about was soft LuSan... but of course I had to add ZoSan into the mix as well ~
> 
> So, this is gonna be pretty light and focused on the three of them living together, Zoro being a jealous idiot etc etc (:


End file.
